1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device capable of improving viewing angles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A LCD device can change the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules interposed between two substrates, in response to an electric field applied thereto, and display images. An image quality of a LCD device depends on viewing angles due to arrangement of liquid crystal molecules. A LCD device is able to display good images within a particular range of viewing angles which have a contrast ratio of more than 10:1. A display device for a desktop monitor, for example, has a viewing angle of greater than 90 degrees.
The contrast ratio is a measure of a display system, defined as the ratio of the luminance of the brightest color (e.g., white) to that of the darkest color (e.g., black) that the system is capable of producing. When a LCD device is able to display a darker and/or a brighter color than a color that a common system is capable of producing, the contrast ratio is increased. In order to display the darker color, a LCD device may decrease the light leakage of a LCD panel, adopt a normally black mode and/or decrease the reflectivity of a black matrix. Conversely, in order to display the brighter color, a LCD device may be designed to have a high aperture ratio for illuminating more light from a backlight.
Viewing angles according to azimuthal angles, having the specific contrast ratio, may be enhanced by a compensation film and/or multi-domains. A wide viewing angle mode, such as a multi-domain vertical alignment (“MVA”) mode and a patterned vertical alignment (“PVA”) mode, has been developed in order to improve the viewing angles according to azimuthal angles in aspect of multi-domains.